mlpfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Figuren
Auf dieser Seite sind die bekannten Figuren aufgeführt. Für eine Liste mit allen vorkommenden Ponys der Fernsehserie siehe Liste aller Ponys. __TOC__ Hauptfiguren 225px-Twilight Sparkle ID S4E15.png|Twilight Sparkle|link=Twilight Sparkle File:Applejack bucking apples S1E12.png|Applejack|link=Applejack File:Fluttershy zertritt einen Apfel S1E10.png|Fluttershy|link=Fluttershy File:Rainbow Dash Intro.png|Rainbow Dash|link=Rainbow Dash File:Pinkie Pie Intro.png|Pinkie Pie|link=Pinkie Pie File:Rarity Intro.png|Rarity|link=Rarity File:Spike Ausschnitt S2E05.png|Spike|link=Spike Gegenspieler TV & Film File:Night Mare Moon ID.png|Nightmare Moon|link=Nightmare Moon File:Diamond Dog ID.png|Diamantenhunde|link=Diamantenhunde File:Windigoes S02E11.png|Windigos|link=Windigos File:Flim_Flam_Brueder_neue_ID.png|Flim und Flam|link=Flim und Flam File:Garble ID.png|Garble|link=Garble Ahuizotl.png|Ahuizotl|link=Ahuizotl File:Chrysalis ID.png|Königin Chrysalis|link=Königin Chrysalis König Sombra.png|König Sombra|link=Sombra Sunset Shimmer 1.png|Sunset Shimmer|link=Sunset Shimmer Sweet Apple Acres covered in vines S4E01.png|Plünderranken|link=Plündersamen Mähnen-Irre S4E06.png|Mähnen-Irre|link=Mähnen-Irre Dr. Caballeron ID S4E04.png|Dr. Caballeron|link=Dr. Caballeron Suri Polomare thumb S4E08.png|Suri Polomare|link=Suri Polomare Tirek ID S4E26.png|Tirek|link=Tirek Dazzlings.png|Dazzlings|link=Dazzlings Starlight Glimmer with equal cutie mark ID S5E01.png|Starlight Glimmer|link=Starlight Glimmer Tantabus ID S5E13.png|Tantabus|link=Tantabus Wind Rider ID S5E15.png|Wind Rider|link=Wind Rider Svengallop ID S5E24.png|Svengallop|link=Svengallop Principal Cinch ID EG3 I2.png|Direktorin Cinch|link=Direktorin Cinch Gladmane ID S6E20.png|Gladmane|link=Gladmane Daybreaker ID S7E10.png|Daybreaker|link=Daybreaker Sphinx ID S7E18.png|Sphinx|link=Sphinx Pony of Shadows ID S7E26.png|Pony der Schatten|link=Pony der Schatten The Storm King ID MLPTM.png|Sturm König|link=Sturm König Comics IDW Comic Queen Chrysalis 1.jpg|Königin Chrysalis|link= Königin Chrysalis Nightmare Rarity.jpg|Nightmare Rarity|link=Nightmare Rarity Shadowfright ID Issue 6.png|Larry|link=Larry Big Boy and Runt ID.png|Big Boy und Runt|link=Wolkenkobolde Praiser Pan ID.png|Praiser Pan|link=Praiser Pan Buck Withers ID.png.png|Buck Withers|link=Buck Withers 544084 safe twilight sparkle rainbow dash pinkie pie rarity princess twilight idw spoiler-colon-comic bookworm spoiler-colon-comic16.jpg|Bücherwurm|link=Bücherwurm Alternate Celestia.png|Alternate Celestia|link=Prinzessin Celestia Alternate Luna.png|Alternate Luna|link=Prinzessin Luna Friends Forever issue 8 King Longhorn.png|King Longhorn|link=King Longhorn Comic issue 27 Well-to-Do.png|Well-To-Do|link=Well-To-Do Comic issue 32 Bad Apple.png|Bad Apple|link=Bad Apple Comic issue 36 Rabia.png|Rabia|link=Rabia Ehemalige Gegenspieler Gilda ID.png|Gilda|link=Gilda Trixie ID.png|Trixie|link=Trixie Discord ID.png|Discord|link=Discord Starlight Glimmer ID S6E2.png|Starlight Glimmer|link=Starlight Glimmer Tempest Shadow ID MLPTM.png|Tempest Shadow|link=Tempest Shadow Grubber ID MLPTM.png|Mampfer|link=Mampfer Nebenfiguren Schönheitsfleckenklub File:Apple Bloom ID.png|Apple Bloom|link=Apple Bloom File:Scootaloo ID.png|Scootaloo|link=Scootaloo File:Sweetie Belle ID.png|Sweetie Belle|link=Sweetie Belle Babs Seed.png|Babs Seed|link=Babs Seed Gabby ID S6E19.png|Gabby|link=Gabriella Prinzessinen TV File:Prinzessin Celestia ID.png|Prinzessin Celestia|link=Prinzessin Celestia File:Prinzessin Luna ID.png|Prinzessin Luna|link=Prinzessin Luna Prinzessin Cadance ID.png|Prinzessin Cadance|link=Prinzessin Cadance Twilight S4.png| Prinzessin Twilight Sparkle|link=Twilight Sparkle Comics FIENDship is Magic issue 1 Princess Amore.png|Prinzessin Amore|link=Prinzessin Amore Helden Equestrias Mage Meadowbrook ID S7E20.png|Mage Meadowbrook|link=Mage Meadowbrook Flash Magnus ID S7E26.png|Flash Magnus|link=Flash Magnus Mistmane ID S7E16.png|Hazemane|link=Hazemane Rockhoof ID S7E16.png|Rockhoof|link=Rockhoof Somnambula ID S7E18.png|Somnambula|link=Somnambula Star Swirl the Bearded ID S7E26.png|Starswirl der Bärtige|link=Starswirl der Bärtige Stygian ID S7E26.png|Stygian|link=Stygian Familien Apple-Familie File:Granny Smith ID.PNG|Granny Smith|link=Granny Smith File:Big Macintosh ID.png|Big Macintosh|link=Big Macintosh File:Braeburn ID.png|Braeburn|link=Braeburn Hayseed Turnip Truck ID S2E9.png|Hayseed Turnip Truck|link=Hayseed Turnip Truck Apple Strudle.png|Apple Strudle|link=Apple Strudle Applesauce ID S3E08.png|Applesauce|link=Applesauce Apple Rose ID S3E08.png|Apple Rose|link=Apple Rose Goldie Delicious.png|Goldie Delicious|link=Goldie Delicious Bright Mac and Pear Butter ID S7E13.png|Bright Mac und Pear Butter|link=Bright Mac und Pear Butter The Apple Family together S3E08.png|Die Apple-Familie|link=Apple-Familie Cake-Familie File:Cake ID.png|Cup Cake und Carrot Cake File:Pound Cake Pumpkin Cake ID.png|Pound Cake und Pumpkin Cake Pie-Familie Igneous Rock ID S5E20.png|Igneous Rock Pie|link=Igneous Rock Pie Cloudy Quartz ID S5E20.png|Cloudy Quartz|link=Cloudy Quartz Maud Pie.png|Maud Pie|link=Maud Pie Limestone Pie ID S5E20.png|Limestone Pie|link=Limestone Pie Marble Pie ID S5E20.png|Marble Pie|link=Marble Pie Rich-Familie Diamond Tiara ID.png|Diamond Tiara|link=Diamond Tiara Filthy Rich ID.png|Filthy Rich|link=Filthy Rich Spoiled Rich ID S5E18.png|Spoiled Rich|link=Spoiled Rich Shy-Familie Mr. Shy ID S6E11.png|Mr. Shy|link=Mr. und Mrs. Shy Mrs. Shy ID S6E11.png|Mrs. Shy|link=Mr. und Mrs. Shy Zephyr Breeze ID S6E11.png|Zephyr Breeze|link=Zephyr Breeze Ponys im Schulalter File:Silver Spoon ID.png|Silver Spoon|link=Silver Spoon File:Twist ID.png|Twist|link=Twist File:Snips ID.png|Snips|link=Snips File:Snails ID.png|Snails|link=Snails Sunny Daze ID S1E18.png|Sunny Daze|link=Sunny Daze und Peachy Pie PeachyPie ID S1E18.png|Sunny Daze|link=Sunny Daze und Peachy Pie Petunia Paleo ID S6E19.png|Petunia Paleo|link=Petunia Paleo File:Pipsqueak ID S4E15.png|Pipsqueak|link=Pipsqueak File:Featherweight ID.png|Featherweight|link=Featherweight Rumble ID S2E22.png|Rumble|link=Rumble Zipporwhill.png|Zipporwhill|link=Zipporwhill Tender Taps ID S6E4.png|Tender Taps|link=Tender Taps Toola Roola ID S7E14.png|Toola Roola|link=Toola Roola und Coconut Cream Coconut Cream ID S7E14.png|Coconut Cream|link=Toola Roola und Coconut Cream Berühmtheiten TV File:Hoity Toity ID.png|Hoity Toity|link=Hoity Toity File:Photo Finish ID.png|Photo Finish|link=Photo Finish File:Sapphire Shores ID.png|Sapphire Shores|link=Sapphire Shores File:Fancypants ID.png|Fancypants|link=Fancypants Daring Do ID S4E04.png|Daring Do|link=Daring Do Prim Hemline ID S4E08.png|Prim Hemline|link=Prim Hemline Trenderhoof.png|Trenderhoof|link=Trenderhoof Coloratura ID S5E24.png|Countess Coloratura|link=Countess Coloratura Zesty Gourmand ID S6E12.png|Zesty Gourmand|link=Zesty Gourmand Songbird Serenade ID MLPTM.png|Songbird Serenade|link=Songbird Serenade Comics Ponyacci ID.png|Ponyacci|link=Ponyacci Wonderbolts File:Spitfire ID.png|Spitfire|link=Spitfire File:Soarin ID.png|Soarin’|link=Soarin’ Surprise.png|Surprise|link=Surprise Fire Streak ID S1E26.png|Fire Streak|link=Fire Streak Misty Fly.png|Misty Fly|link=Misty Fly Silver Zoom ID S6E7.png|Silver Zoom|link=Silver Zoom Fleetfoot ID S4E10.png|Fleetfoot|link=Fleetfoot High Winds ID S6E7.png|High Winds|link=High Winds File:Wonderbolts ID.png|Die Wonderbolts|link=Wonderbolts Adel TV Prinzessin Celestia ID.png|Prinzessin Celestia|link=Prinzessin Celestia Prinzessin Luna ID.png|Prinzessin Luna|link=Prinzessin Luna File:Prinz Blueblood ID.png|Prinz Blaublut|link=Prinz Blaublut File:Prinzessin Cadance ID.png|Prinzessin Cadance|link=Prinzessin Cadance File:Shining Armor ID.png|Shining Armor|link=Shining Armor Flurry Heart ID S6E1.png|Flurry Heart|link=Flurry Heart Twilight S4.png| Prinzessin Twilight Sparkle|link=Twilight Sparkle Chrysalis ID 2.png|Königin Chrysalis|link=Königin Chrysalis Prince Rutherford ID S5E11.png|Prinz Rutherford|link=Prinz Rutherford Princess Ember ID S6E5.png|Prinzessin Ember|link=Prinzessin Ember Princess Skystar Hippogriff form ID MLPTM.png|Prinzessin Skystar|link=Prinzessin Skystar Queen Novo Hippogriff form ID MLPTM.png|Königin Novo|link=Königin Novo Comic FIENDship is Magic issue 2 King Vorak.png|König Vorak|link=König Vorak FIENDship is Magic issue 2 Queen Haydon.png|Königin Haydon|link=Königin Haydon Comic issue 27 King Aspen.png|König Aspen|link=König Aspen Comic issue 27 Bramble.png|Brambel|link=Brambel FIENDship is Magic issue 5 Emperor Incitatus.png|Kaiser Incitatus|link=Kaiser Incitatus FIENDship is Magic issue 5 King Orion.png|König Orion|link=König Orion Weitere erwachsene Figuren TV File:Koenigliche Garde ID.png|Königliche Garde|link=Königliche Garde File:Buergermeisterin ID.PNG|Bürgermeisterin|link=Bürgermeisterin File:Schwester Redheart ID.png|Schwester Redheart|link=Nurse Redheart File:Cheerilee ID.png|Cheerilee|link=Cheerilee File:Spa Ponies ID.jpg|Spa Ponys|link=Spa Ponys Sheriff Silverstar ID S5E6.png|Sheriff Silberstern|link=Sheriff Silberstern Davenport ID S3E13.png|Davenport|link=Davenport Twilight Velvet id S1E23.png|Twilight Velvet|link=Twilight Velvet Night Light.png|Night Light|link=Night Light File:Joe ID.png|Joe|link=Joe Rarity and Sweetie Belle's mom S2E5.png|Cookie Crumbles|link=Cookie Crumbles Rarity and Sweetie Belle's dad S2E5.png|Hondo Flanks|link=Hondo Flanks File:Blumenponies_veraengstigt_S2E06.png|Daisy, Lily, und Rose File:Thunderlane ID.png|Thunderlane|link=Thunderlane Junebug ID S2E10.png|Junebug|link=Junebug Poindexter.png|Poindexter|link=Poindexter 250px-S02e22 cloudchaser cropped.png|Cloudchaser|link=Cloudchaser 250px-S02e22 flitter cropped.png|Flitter|link=Flitter Blossomforth S02E22.png|Blossomforth|link=Blossomforth Doc Top ID S2E10.png|Doc Top|link=Doc Top Mane Goodall smiling at Spike S2E10.png|Dr. Fauna|link=Dr. Fauna Doctor Horse ID S2E16.png|Doctor Horse|link=Doctor Horse Bulk Biceps.png|Bulk Biceps|link=Bulk Biceps Ms. Peachbottom id S3E12.png|Ms. Peachbottom|link=Ms. Peachbottom Ms. Harshwhinny ID S4E05.png|Ms. Harshwhinny|link=Ms. Harshwhinny Flash.png|Flash Sentry|link=Flash Sentry Coco Pommel ID S4E8.png|Coco Pommel|link=Coco Pommel Cheese Sandwich.png|Cheese Sandwich|link=Cheese Sandwich Torch Song ID S4E14.png|Torch Song|link=Torch Song Toe-Tapper ID S4E14.png|Toe-Tapper|link=Toe-Tapper Randolph ID S4E15.png|Randolph|link=Randolph Silver Shill ID S4E20.png|Silver Shill|link=Silver Shill Stellar Eclipse ID S4E22.png|Stellar Eclipse|link=Stellar Eclipse Claude ID S4E23.png|Claude|link=Claude Night Glider ID S5E2.png|Night Glider|link=Night Glider Party Favor true form ID S5E2.png|Party Favor|link=Party Favor Double Diamond ID S5E2.png|Double Diamond|link=Double Diamond Sugar Belle ID S5E2.png|Sugar Belle|link=Sugar Belle Sunshower ID S5E5.png|Sunshower|link=Sunshower Clear Skies ID S5E5.png|Clear Skies|link=Clear Skies Open Skies ID S5E5.png|Open Skies|link=Open Skies Trouble Shoes ID S5E6.png|Trouble Shoes|link=Trouble Shoes Tree Hugger ID S5E7.png|Baumliebchen|link=Baumliebchen Moon Dancer ID S5E12.png|Moon Dancer|link=Moon Dancer Sassy Saddles ID S5E14.png|Sassy Saddles|link=Sassy Saddles Spearhead ID S7E3.png|Spearhead|link=Spearhead Method Mares ID S5E16.png|Method Mares|link=Method Mares Sunburst ID S6E2.png|Sunburst|link=Sunburst Mr. Stripes ID S6E9.png|Mr. Stripes|link=Mr. Stripes Plaid Stripes ID S6E9.png|Plaid Stripes|link=Plaid Stripes Coriander Cumin and Saffron Masala thumb S6E12.png|Coriander Cumin und Saffron Masala|link=Coriander Cumin und Saffron Masala |[[]]|link= Quibble Pants ID S6E13.png|Quibble Pants|link=Quibble Pants Sky Stinger ID S6E24.png|Sky Stinger|link=Sky Stinger Vapor Trail ID S6E24.png|Vapor Trail|link=Vapor Trail Angel Wings ID S6E24.png|Angel Wings|link=Angel Wings Bow Hothoof and Windy Whistles thumb S7E7.png|Bow Hothoof und Windy Whistles|link=Bow Hothoof und Windy Whistles Feather Bangs ID S7E8.png|Feather Bangs|link=Feather Bangs Lily Lace ID S7E9.png|Lily Lace|link=Lily Lace Starstreak ID S7E9.png|Starstreak|link=Starstreak Inky Rose ID S7E9.png|Inky Rose|link=Inky Rose Comics Jade Singer ID.png|Jade Singer|link=Jade Singer Flax Seed ID.png|Flax Seed|link=Flax Seed Wheat Grass ID.png|Wheat Grass|link=Wheat Grass Lugnut.png|Lugnut|link=Lugnut Comic issue 29 Sneaky Pete.png|Sneaky Pete|link=Sneaky Pete Comic issue M8 Gingersnap.png|Gingersnap|link=Gingersnap Comic issue M8 Giddilee.png|Giddilee|link=Giddilee Comic issue M10 Kibitz.png|Kibitz|link=Kibitz 8-Bit.png|8-Bit|link=8-Bit Comic issue 29 Cherry Blossom.png|Cherry Blossom|link=Cherry Blossom Comic issue 29 Cloverleaf.png|Cloverleaf|link=Cloverleaf Comic issue 21 Clyde Giddyap.png|Clyde Giddyap|link=Clyde Giddyap Comic issue M8 Floribunda.png|Floribunda|link=Floribunda Gaffer.png|Gaffer|link=Gaffer Hoofbeard.png|Hoofbeard|link=Hoofbeard Comic issue M8 Inkwell.png|Inkwell|link=Inkwell Comic issue 32 Nat Tally.png|Nat Tally|link=Nat Tally Comic issue 41 Plumb Bob.png|Plumb Bob|link=Plumb Bob Comic issue 21 Chief Stablemaker.png|Stablemaker|link=Stablemaker Comic issue 29 Steel Buns.png|Steel Buns|link=Steel Buns Comic issue 21 Officer Trotter.png|Trotter|link=Trotter Nicht-Pony-Charaktere TV Steven Magnet ID S5E09.png|Steven Magnet|link=Steven Magnet File:Zecora ID.PNG|Zecora|link=Zecora File:Little Strongheart ID.png|Kleines Starkes Herz|link=Kleines Starkes Herz File:Chief Thunderhooves ID.png|Häuptling Donnerhuf|link=Häuptling Donnerhuf File:Cranky Doodle Donkey ID.png|Cranky Doodle Donkey|link=Cranky Doodle Donkey File:Matilda und Cranky S2E18.png|Matilda|link=Matilda File:Iron Will ID.png|Iron Will|link=Iron Will File:Gustave ID.png|Gustave LeGrand|link=Gustave LeGrand Scorpan ID.png|Scorpan|link=Scorpan File:Mulia Mild ID.png|Mulia Mild|link=Mulia Mild Seabreeze sees incoming leaf S4E16.png|Seabreeze|link=Seabreeze Smooze ID S5E7.png|Smooze|link=Smooze Grampa Gruff ID S5E8.png|Grampa Gruff|link=Grampa Gruff Greta ID S5E8.png|Greta|link=Greta Thorax new form ID S6E26.png|Thorax|link=Thorax Metamorphosed Pharynx ID S7E17.png|Pharynx|link=Pharynx Capper ID MLPTM.png|Capper|link=Capper Captain Celaeno ID MLPTM.png|Captain Celaeno|link=Captain Celaeno Comics Sass Squash ID.png|Sass Squash|link=Sass Squash Cassie ID Comic 23.png|Cassie|link=Cassie Comic issue 24 Baast.png|Bastet|link=Bastet Comic issue 27 Blackthorn.png|Blackthorn|link=Blackthorn FIENDship is Magic issue 4 Doran.png|Doran|link=Doran FIENDship is Magic issue 4 Gaiman.png|Gaiman|link=Gaiman Comic issue 32 Good Apple.png|Good Apple|link=Good Apple Comic issue 24 Hubert.png|Hubert|link=Hubert Imp ID Micro-Series Issue 7 ID.png|Imp|link=Imp Comic issue 8 Jerome.png|Jerome|link=Jerome Comic issue 2 Jim.png|Jim|link=Jim FIENDship is Magic issue 5 Sergio.png|Sergio|link=Sergio Unbelebte Charaktere File:Applejack kuemmert sich um Bloomberg S1E21.png|Bloomberg|link=Bloomberg File:Pinkie Pies erfundene Partygaeste ID.png|Erfundene Partygäste|link=Erfundene Partygäste File:Tom ID.png|Tom|link=Tom File:Smartypants ID.png|Smarty Pants|link=Smarty Pants File:Boneless with rainbow shimmer S4E12.png|Feiges Huhn|link=Feiges Huhn File:Boulder.png|Bröckchen|link=Boulder Haustiere File:Angel ID.PNG|Angel|link=Angel File:Winona ID.png|Winona|link=Winona File:Opalescence ID.PNG|Opalescence|link=Opalescence File:Gummy ID.PNG|Gummy|link=Gummy File:Philomeena ID.png|Philomena|link=Philomena File:Owloysius ID.png|Owlowiscious|link=Owlowiscious File:Tank ID.png|Schildi|link=Tank File:Peewee ID.png|Peewee|link=Peewee Wildnis File:Cerberus ID.png|Zerberus|link=Wildnis#Zerberus File:Changelings ID.png|Wechselponys|link=Wildnis#Wechselpony File:Basilisk ID.png|Basilisk|link=Wildnis#Basilisk File:Drachen ID.png|Drachen|link=Wildnis#Drachen File:Hydra ID.png|Hydra|link=Wildnis#Hydra File:Manticore ID.PNG|Löwenwesen|link=Wildnis#Löwenwesen File:Parasprite ID.png|Parasprite|link=Parasprite File:Phoenixe schauen sich an S2E21.png|Phönix|link=Wildnis#Phönix File:Quarrayaal ID.png|Felsenaale|link=Wildnis#Felsenaale Strawberry bats S03E08.png|Fruchtfledermäuse|link=Wildnis#Fruchtfledermäuse Bats taking the apples S4E07.png|Vampir-Fruchtflughunde|link=Wildnis#Vampir-Fruchtflughunde File:Seeschlange ID.png|Seeschlange|link=Wildnis#Seeschlange File:Timberwoelfe versammeln sich S2E12.png|Timberwölfe|link=Timberwölfe File:grosser und kleiner Baer ID.png|Großer und kleiner Bär|link=Wildnis#Großer und kleiner Bär File:Tierreich ID.png|Weitere Tiere|link=Wildnis#Weitere Tiere Hintergrundponys Namen, die mit einem Sternchen markiert sind, sind Fannamen und wurden weder in der Serie oder von Hasbro benutzt noch von den Machern der Serie als offizielle Namen verkündet. File:Ace ID S1E12.png|Ace|link=Ace File:Alula ID.png|Alula*|link=Alula File:Amber Waves ID S3E01.png|Amber Waves|link=Amber Waves File:Amethyst Maresbury ID S3E1.png|Amethyst Maresbury|link=Amethyst Maresbury File:Amethyst Star ID.png|Amethyst Star|link=Amethyst Star File:Apple Bottoms ID S3E8.png|Apple Bottoms|link=Apple Bottoms File:Apple Brown Betty ID S3E8.png|Apple Brown Betty|link=Apple Brown Betty File:Apple Bumpkin ID S3E08.png|Apple Bumpkin|link=Apple Bumpkin File:Apple Cider ID S1E01.png|Apple Cider|link= Apple Cider File:Apple Cinnamon ID S3E8.png|Apple Cinnamon|link=Apple Cinnamon File:Apple Cobbler Erdponybeispiel.png|Apple Cobbler|link=Apple Cobbler File:Apple Dumpling ID S3E08.png|Apple Dumpling|link= Apple Dumpling File:Apple Flora ID S3E8.png|Apple Flora|link=Apple Flora File:AF.png|Apple Fritter|link=Apple Fritter File:Apple Honey ID S3E08.png|Apple Honey|link=Apple Honey File:Apple Stars ID S2E18.png|Apple Stars|link=Apple Stars File:Apple Leaves ID S3E08.png|Apple Leaves|link= Apple Leaves File:Apple Munchies ID S2E14.png|Apple Munchies|link= Apple Munchies File:Half Note ID.png|Aura|link=Aura File:Banana Fluff ID S5E14.png|Banana Fluff|link= Banana Fluff File:Barber Groomsby ID.png|Barbier Groomsby|link= Barbier Groomsby File:Beauty Brass id S1E26.png|Beauty Brass|link= Beauty Brass File:Berry Pinch ID.png|Berry Pinch*|link=Berry Pinch File:Berry Punch ID.jpg|Berry Punch*|link=Berry Punch File:Mr. Breezy ID S1E18.png|Mr. Breezy|link= Mr. Breezy File:Big Wig ID S2E06.png|Big Wig|link=Big Wig File:Bill Neigh ID S4E22.png|Bill Neigh|link=Bill Neigh File:Blue Moon ID S1E26.png|Blue Moon|link=Blue Moon File:Bon Bon ID.png|Bon Bon|link=Bon Bon File:Bright Smile ID S3E2.png|Bright Smile|link=Bright Smile File:Bubblegum Blossom ID S5E16.png|Blueberry Curls|link= Blueberry Curls File:Buddy ID S04E22.png|Buddy|link= Buddy File:Bumblesweet ID.png|Bumblesweet|link= Bumblesweet File:Gamer_colts_S2E17.png|Button Mash*|link=Button Mash File:Bushel ID S5E6.png|Bushel*|link=Bushel File:Business Savvy ID S4E08.png|Business Savvy|link=Business Savvy File:Candy Apples ID S5E6.png|Candy Apples|link=Candy Apples File:Sweet Tooth ID S3E8.png|Candy Caramel Tooth|link=Candy Caramel Tooth File:Candy Mane with Cutie Mark.png|Candy Mane*|link=Candy Mane File:Caramel ID.png|Caramel|link=Caramel File:Caramel Apple ID S2E14.png|Caramel Apple|link=Caramel Apple File:Charm ID S1E26.png|Charm*|link=Charm File:Chelsea Porcelain ID S2E8.png|Chelsea Porcelain*|link= Chelsea Porcelain File:Cherry Berry laechelt S2E18.png|Cherry Berry|link=Cherry Berry File:Cherry Fizzy id.png|Cherry Fizzy|link=Cherry Fizzy File:Cherry Spices ID S4E24.png|Cherry Spices|link=Cherry Spices File:Chocolate Sun ID S1 E26.png|Chocolate Sun|link=Chocolate Sun File:Cloud Kicker ID.png|Cloud Kicker*|link=Cloud Kicker File:Coco Crusoe ID S04E13.png|Coco Crusoe|link=Coco Crusoe File:Caesar ID S1E26.png|Count Caesar|link= Count Caesar File:Comet Tail ID S4E02.png|Comet Tail|link=Comet Tail File:Compass Star ID S1E16.png|Compass Star|link=Compass Star File:Cotton Cloudy ID.png|Cotton Cloudy*|link=Cotton Cloudy File:Crescent Moon ID S04E10.png|Crescent Moon|link=Crescent Moon File:Crystal Arrow S3E01.png|Crystal Arrow|link=Crystal Arrow File:Dainty Dove ID S1E23.png|Dainty Dove*|link= Dainty Dove File:250px-Shocked Daisy CROPPED S2E15.png|Daisy|link=Daisy File:Dance Fever ID S2E17.png|Dance Fever|link= Dance Fever File:Dark Moon ID S5E5.png|Dark Moon|link=Dark Moon File:Derpy ID.png|Derpy|link=Derpy File:Diamond Mint ID.png‎|Diamond Mint*|link=Diamond Mint Datei:250px-Dinky Doo id.png|Dinky Doo*|link=Dinky Doo File:DJ Pon-3 ID.jpg|DJ Pon-3|link=DJ Pon-3 File:Doctor Whooves ID.png|Doctor Whooves|link=Doctor Whooves File:Drizzle ID S1E22.png|Drizzle*|link=Drizzle File:Eclair Creme ID S4E19.png|Eclair Crème|link=Eclair Crème File:Eiffel ID S1E18.png|Eiffel*|link= Eiffel File:Elbow Grease ID S3E02.png|Elbow Grease|link=Elbow Grease File:Electric Sky ID.png|Electric Sky|link= Electric Sky File:Emerald Green ID S2E15.png|Emerald Green|link=Emerald Green File:Fiddly Twang ID S3E8.png|Fiddly Twang|link=Fiddly Twang File:Fine Line ID S2E09.png|Fine Line|link=Fine Line File:Crystal Mare 1 S3E01.png|Fleur de Verre*|link=Fleur de Verre File:Florina Tart ID S3E08.png|Florina Tart|link=Florina Tart File:Foggy Fleece ID S1E16.png|Foggy Fleece|link= Foggy Fleece File:Four Step ID S1E26.png|Four Step|link= Four Step File:Fire Streak ID S1E26.png|Fire Streak|link= Fire Streak File:Firecracker Burst ID.png|Firecracker Burst|link= Firecracker Burst File:Gala Appleby ID S1E20.png|Gala Appleby|link=Gala Appleby File:Geri ID S2E6.png|Geri*|link= Geri File:Globe Trotter id S04E08.png|Globe Trotter|link=Globe Trotter File:Golden Delicious ID S3E08.png|Golden Delicious|link=Golden Delicious File:GG.png|Goldengrape|link=Goldengrape File:Golden Harvest ID.png|Golden Harvest|link=Golden Harvest File:Green Jewel ID S2E18.png|Green Jewel|link= Green Jewel File:Half Baked Apple ID S3E8.png| Half Baked Apple|link=Half Baked Apple File:Helia ID S2E22.png|Helia|link=Helia File:Holly Dash ID S1E10.png|Holly Dash|link=Holly Dash File:Honey Rays ID S1E11.png|Honey Rays|link= Honey Rays File:Hughbert Jellius ID S5E9.png|Hughbert Jellius|link= Hughbert Jellius File:Crystal Stallion 3 S3E01.png|Ivory*|link=Ivory File:Jack Hammer Earth pony ID S02E08.png|Jack Hammer|link=Jack Hammer File:Lebowski Pony ID S5E9.png|Jeff Letrotski|link=Jeff Letrotski File:Jetstream ID S2E22.png|Jetstream|link=Jetstream File:Jewel Joy.png|Jewel Joy|link=Jewel Joy File:Joan Pommelway ID S4E08.png|Joan Pommelway|link=Joan Pommelway File:Jonagold ID S3E8.png|Jonagold|link=Jonagold File:Lady Justice ID S2E18.png|Lady Justice|link= Lady Justice File:Lavender Fritter ID S1E20.png|Lavender Fritter|link= Lavender Fritter File:Lemony Gem ID S1E03.png|Lemony Gem|link=Lemony Gem File:Lightning Streak ID S1E26.png|Lightning Streak|link= Lightning Streak File:Lilac Links id.png|Lilac Links|link= Lilac Links File:Lily.png|Lily|link=Lily File:Lily Blossom ID.png|Lily Blossom|link=Lily Blossom File:Lime Jelly ID S3E7.png|Lime Jelly*|link= Lime Jelly File:Lemon Hearts ID.png|Lemon Hearts|link=Lemon Hearts File:Tootsie Flute ID.png|Liza Doolots|link=Liza Doolots File:Luckette ID S4E06.png|Luckette|link=Luckette File:Lucky ID.png|Lucky Clover|link=Lucky Clover File:Felix ID S02E19.png|Lucky Streak|link=Lucky Streak File:Lyra Heartstrings ID.png|Lyra Heartstrings|link=Lyra Heartstrings File:Lyrica Lilac ID S1E20.png|Lyrica Lilac|link=Lyrica Lilac File:Mango Dash ID S5E18.png|Mango Dash*|link= Mango Dash File:Beauty Bows ID S4E22.png|Mare E. Belle|link= Mare E. Belle File:Mare E. Lynn ID S4E08.png|Mare E. Lynn|link= Mare E. Lynn File:Masquerade ID S1E26.png|Masquerade*|link=Masquerade File:Meadow Flower ID S3E7.png|Meadow Flower|link=Meadow Flower File:Meadow Song ID S04E14.png|Meadow Song|link=Meadow Song File:Merry May ID.png|Merry May|link=Merry May File:Midnight Strike ID S03E07.png|Midnight Strike|link=Midnight Strike File:Minuette ID.png|Minuette|link=Minuette File:Millie ID S2E8.png|Millie*|link=Millie File:G4 Minty ID.png|Minty|link=Minty File:Misty Fly.png|Misty Fly|link=Misty Fly File:Mjolna ID S4E12.png|Mjölna*|link=Mjölna File:Mr. Greenhooves ID.png|Mr. Greenhooves|link=Mr. Greenhooves File:Mr. Waddle Id S2E08.png|Mr. Waddle|link=Mr. Waddle File:Neon Lights ID S4E20.png|Neon Lights|link=Neon Lights File:Crystal Stallion 4 S3E01.png|Night Knight*|link=Night Knight File:250px Noi S3E23.png|Noi*|link=Noi File:Noteworthy ID.png|Noteworthy|link=Noteworthy File:Octavia ID.png|Octavia|link=Octavia File:Dizzy Twister ID.png|Orange Swirl|link=Orange Swirl File:Parasol ID.png|Parasol*|link=Parasol File:Parcel Post ID S2E14.png|Parcel Post|link=Parcel Post File:Parish Nandermane id S1E26.png|Parish Nandermane|link=Parish Nandermane File:Peachy Pitt ID S4E12.png|Peachy Pitt|link=Peachy Pitt File:Peachy Sweet ID S2E14.png|Peachy Sweet|link=Peachy Sweet File:Pearly Stitch ID S4E13.png|Pearly Stitch|link= Pearly Stitch File:Peggy Holstein ID S4E08.png|Pegasus Olsen|link= Pegasus Olsen File:Perfect Pace ID S1E26.png|Perfect Pace|link=Perfect Pace File:Apple Pie ID S2E14.png|Perfect Pie|link=Perfect Pie File:Pina Colada ID.png|Piña Colada*|link=Piña Colada File:Pinny Lane ID S2E6.png|Pinny Lane|link=Pinny Lane File:Pizzelle ID S4E24.png|Pizzelle|link= Pizzelle File:Ponet ID S4E22.png|Ponet|link=Ponet File:Prim Posy ID S1E12.png|Prim Posy|link=Prim Posy File:Pursey Pink ID S4E8.png|Pursey Pink|link= Pursey Pink File:Purple Wave ID S1E3.png|Purple Wave|link= Purple Wave File:Rainbow Blaze ID S3E12.png|Rainbow Blaze|link=Rainbow Blaze File:Rainbow Drop ID S3E7.png|Rainbow Drop*|link= Rainbow Drop File:Rainbow Swoop ID S01E16.png|Rainbow Swoop|link=Rainbow Swoop File:Rainbowshine ID.png|Rainbowshine|link=Rainbowshine File:Rainy Feather ID S4E15.png|Rainy Feather*|link= Rainy Feather File:Rare Find ID S2E15.png|Rare Find|link=Rare Find File:Raven ID S3E1.png|Raven Inkwell|link=Raven Inkwell File:Red Delicious ID S3E8.png|Red Delicious|link=Red Delicious File:Red Gala.png|Red Gala|link=Red Gala File:Taxi pony S2E05.png|Rivet|link=Rivet File:Roger Silvermane ID S4E08.png|Roger Silvermane|link=Roger Silvermane File:Rose id S2E19.png|Rose|link=Rose File:Royal Pin ID S1E12.png|Royal Pin|link=Royal Pin File:250px-Royal Ribbon id S01E20.png|Royal Ribbon|link=Royal Ribbon File:Royal Riff ID S2E19.png|Royal Riff|link=Royal Riff File:Rubinstein ID S3E02.png|Rubinstein*|link=Rubinstein File:Ruby Splash ID S5E16.png|Ruby Splash|link= Ruby Splash File:Wind Whistler ID.jpg|Sassaflash|link=Sassaflash File:Savoir Fare ID S3E13.png|Savoir Fare|link=Savoir Fare File:Screw Loose1.png|Screwy|link=Screwy File:Sealed Scroll ID S1E26.png|Sealed Scroll|link=Sealed Scroll File:Sea Swirl ID.png|Sea Swirl|link=Sea Swirl File:Observer ID comic M10.png|September|link=September File:Serena ID S1E3.png|Serena*|link= Serena File:Serenity ID S2E22.png|Serenity*|link= Serenity File:Shady Daze ID S2E06.png|Shady Daze*|link=Shady Daze File:Shoeshine ID.png|Shoeshine|link=Shoeshine File:Shooting Star ID S1E26.png|Shooting Star|link=Shooting Star File:Silver Spanner ID S4E12.png|Silver Spanner|link=Silver Spanner File:Sir Pony Moore ID S03E01.png|Sir Pony Moore|link=Sir Pony Moore File:Spring Forward ID S4E1.png|Spring Forward|link=Spring Forward File:Star Bright ID S5E12.png|Star Bright*|link= Star Bright File:Starburst ID S1E16.png|Starburst|link= Starburst File:Strawberry Ice ID S4E06.png|Strawberry Ice|link= Strawberry Ice File:Stormfeather ID S4E10.png|Stormfeather|link= Stormfeather File:Sightseer ID S3E7.png|Sightseer*|link= Sightseer File:Pinot Noir ID S4E06.png|Silver Berry|link= Silver Berry File:Silver Script ID S2E22.png|Silver Script*|link= Silver Script File:Silverspeed S2E22.png|Silverspeed|link= Silverspeed File:Silver Zoom ID S6E7.png|Silver Zoom|link= Silver Zoom File:Medley ID.png|Sprinkle Medley|link=Sprinkle Medley File:Star Gazer ID S4E19.png|Star Gazer|link=Star Gazer File:Star Hunter ID S4E12.png|Star Hunter|link=Star Hunter File:Starry Eyes ID S3E7.png|Starry Eyes|link=Starry Eyes File:Strawberry Sunrise ID S2E22.png|Strawberry Sunrise|link=Strawberry Sunrise File:Strike S02E06.png|Strike*|link=Strike File:Sugar Grape Collector Card ID .png|Sugar Grape|link=Sugar Grape File:SunnyRays.png|Sunny Rays|link=Sunny Rays File:Surprise.png|Surprise|link=Surprise File:Sunshine Petals ID S4E8.png|Sunshine Petals|link= Sunshine Petals File:Sun Chaser ID S5E15.png|Sun Chaser*|link= Sun Chaser File:Raindrops ID.png|Sunshower Raindrops|link=Sunshower Raindrops File:Sweetcream Scoops ID.jpg|Sweetcream Scoops|link=Sweetcream Scoops File:Sweet Pop ID S5E26.png|Sweet Pop*|link= Sweet Pop File:Tall Order id S1E23.png|Tall Order|link=Tall Order File:Donny Kerabatsos ID S5E9.png|Theodore Donald "Donny" Kerabatsos*|link= Theodore Donald "Donny" Kerabatsos File:Thorn id S1E16.png|Thorn*|link= Thorn File:Tight Ship ID S4E10.png|Tight Ship|link= Tight Ship File:Top Marks ID S1E23.png|Top Marks|link= Top Marks File:Tornado Bolt ID.png|Tornado Bolt*|link=Tornado Bolt File:Truffle Shuffle ID S2E17.png|Truffle|link=Truffle File:Twilight Sky id.png|Twilight Sky|link=Twilight Sky File:Twinkleshine ID.png|Twinkleshine|link=Twinkleshine File:Vidala Swoon ID S1E20.png|Vidala Swoon|link= Vidala Swoon File:Walter ID S5E9.png|Walter|link= Walter File:Warm Front ID S2E22.png|Warm Front|link=Warm Front File:Wensley ID S3E8.png|Wensley|link=Wensley File:Waxton ID S5E16.png|Waxton*|link= Waxton File:Lightning Bolt ID.png|White Lightning|link=White Lightning File:Whitewash id S1E16.png|Whitewash|link= Whitewash File:Wild Fire S2E25.png|Wild Fire|link=Wild Fire File:Wind Waker ID S6E7.png|Wind Waker*|link= Wind Waker File:Wisp ID S4E8.png|Wisp*|link=Wisp File:Written Script ID S4E12.png|Written Script|link=Written Script en:Characters es:Personajes no:Karakter sv:Karaktärer pl:Galeria bohaterów Category:Listen Category:Inhalt Kategorie:Liste aller Ponys